1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to converting a rotary input into counter-rotating outputs, such as in dual propeller arrangements in air and sea craft.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,382 discloses a turboprop propulsion apparatus. A turboprop propulsion apparatus is one of numerous applications in which two shafts are coupled together. The turboprop propulsion apparatus of the '382 patent includes a core engine that is connected through a planetary drive transmission to counter-rotating propellers. One of the propellers is connected to the ring gear and the other is connected to the planetary gear carrier.